


Rehearsal

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Student Akihito, Student Asami, Vows, Wedding, Whatever this plot means lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A white veil occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> For the 15th Anniversary. :)
> 
> Beta'ed by YadudZie  
> OOC btw
> 
> Enjoy!

“I really wish she’s here with us today.”

“She would actually, if she _can_. She could’ve joined us here now, if not for that ‘somebody’ who had gotten to be so picky.”

Akihito could not believe what the man had just said and despite being the current center of attention, he looked at the man beside him who was unbelievably handsome, no, annoying and gave that man the deadliest glare he could ever give.

“You're too— Argh! You are so out of your mind sometimes, it’s just a once in lifetime occasion and yet you want to rush things... God! You’re too much to handle! Why do I even have to explain it to you?! I don't know why I am even here with you in the first place!”

“Because you love me, that's why you’re here Akihito.” Asami simply answered without even looking at the obviously stressed man.

“Wh—at...?! You consisted prick! Wh—” The pale blond could not finish his own sentence because he felt his own face getting redder and hotter, because of what Asami suddenly uttered, his smirking face  had only made it worse. Akihito could not even deny it since he knew deep inside that the businessman was right about that. He would not be in front of a judge, wearing a white suit and a white veil with an extra cloth on his waist (God knows where his friend got the idea of a white suit with a half dress on his back) if he did not _love_ him in the first place.

It was supposed to be a memorable wedding day, _their_ wedding day, and yet they were at it _again,_ arguing over something irrelevant in front of a few set of witnesses.

The cornered man was about to throw something back but his attention was zapped out by the judge in front. The old man was calm but his tone was something he could not ignore, it was clear that his patience was already wearing thin since the ceremony had already been disturbed for a couple times before that. If not for his powerful soon-to-be husband, the old judge would have walked out from his spot.

“He’s waiting, Akihito.” Asami said, getting the attention of his lover.

“You are _so_ enjoying this, aren’t you?” He asked once more before looking at the old man again. “I’m sorry Takahiro-san...where were we again?”

“The vow, Takaba-san. It’s your turn already.” The man reminded Akihito. The pale blond heard a couple of giggles at the back which made him realize his current situation. It was just so hard to focus especially when it was their most awaited event. He’s nervous, fidgety and easily distracted. It was already delayed for a year because Akihito wanted everything to be perfect. He was personally involved in every step of their wedding plans despite the suggestion of Asami to leave it to the planners. And since the pale blond was so stubborn about it, he cut his time between his work, their wedding and Asami. Before he knew it, a year had already passed.

Akihito once again looked up at the man he was about to give his life to. Honestly, whatever Asami put in himself will eventually turn into something worth drooling for. The man was gorgeous from top to toe! His color was usually black like the darkness of the night but somehow the white three-piece and dress pants made him more alluring than ever. Not all men can pull off an all-white suit but it was Asami Ryuichi they were looking, and the man truly has everything. Akihito could not even take his eyes from the man; it felt like that if he will, there was something he will miss.

 

The vow Asami gave earlier was enough for him to put him into silence. He could not answer all the sincerity and _love_ the man had given him. The pale blond heard it twice already but it was really different from the first one which also made it heavier. He now knew the real meaning behind those words and it was too perfect to be ruined but his current self. Akihito gave his all to hold back the tears while hearing Asami let go of his vow and now it’s his turn to answer him but he couldn’t stop himself from trembling.

“Akihito...” Asami called him as he hold his hand firmly, stopping the nervousness of the younger man. It worked but the overwhelming feeling inside him couldn't be stopped.

“Bastard...” He muttered looking at the crime lord in his crying state. He was in a mess already and his oath was yet to be spoken. It was their big day but he turned out to be a crybaby! His mind was already filled with unnecessary things as his vows were spoken. Akihito knew it by heart so it was not a _problem_ ; the words would just roll smoothly. He was really giving his effort to speak as clear as he could, but the sobs would overwhelm his voice. If not for the intense look on his husband, he could have been saying whatever crossed his mind. It was the look that helped Akihito feel or rather, remember what they had recited ten years ago. If not for _her_ , today's wedding would have been a real mess.

\---

“...if you men want to dominate the economy you must be—”

Hisako was in the midst of writing her lectures regarding the economy but she stopped when she looked back at her students, only to find out that they have the most _boring_ expression she had ever seen. All of them were proper men taking their Master’s Degree but still, she couldn’t help but wince because they were all looking _dead._ It was like she was giving a lecture to an empty hall. Hisako was already at her prime age, nevertheless she was still capable of creating something or someone that the business world would be facing sometime soon. Though she used to have a livelier class not the dead one she had at the moment.

“Are you always like this?” She asked leaving her post and walking closer to the first row of seats. The lecture hall was spacious but she could still pin point who’s who in her class.

“What if we take a little break from this boring stuff? Yes?” She continued, but no one responded.  They were looking at her with their stern faces that made the professor lose her confidence on convincing her class to have some fun. Giving a sigh she nearly gave up and was already on her way back to the board when the door opened.

“Ah, Hisako-sensei.” Greeted by a student who just went in without even knocking. “I’m not disturbing anything, am I?”

“Oh no. Not really. What is it, Akihito-kun?” She waved her hand, giving the younger student his cue to come in further.

“Nobuko-sensei wanted to give this.” He said handing a pile of papers clipped on a folder.

“Oh!” She exclaimed while scanning the papers. “Thank you, Akihito-kun. I’ll give it back later.”

Akihito was about to exit the room when he was suddenly called back by the lady professor who was done putting the folder down. “Hisako-sensei?”

“Would you help me with something?”

“Hmm? Of course. What is it?” Akihito asked with enthusiasm, which intensified the professor's excitement.

While she was scanning the documents, a sudden idea came into her and since they were having a dead atmosphere, she needed the young man back, who was the perfect person to bring back the life in her class.

“My dear students,” She started pulling Akihito beside her. “We will now commence an impromptu practice for the school festival and I am expecting from this class a full cooperation.”

Hisako saw a lot of student raised an eyebrow, conveying the message that they were clearly not thrilled with this sudden change of activity.

“Hisako-sensei?!”

“I know that everyone is from renowned families but today, in this very moment, you are all my students and I can do whatever I want with my students. Any disapproval of my decision welcome to leave this room and you may leave your term papers tomorrow morning in my table.” She once looked at them and immediately saw her triumph. They were all racing with time since the submissions of their studies were just around the corner and she could not help but use it just to make them go with her whims. They were just her students after all.

“Now, I need a volunteer. We will be rehearsing a specific scene for a play.” The old professor started.

“Hisako-sensei? What’s with the sudden—”

“You agreed and you will not take it back.” Akihito was given a warning and warnings from professors were not really favorable. He may not like the idea of being part of a sudden play practice but the old woman already involved him. There’s no escaping it now.

“No one?” She asked but her students were still keeping it still. “Okay then, if there’s no one stepping down here then you’re giving me no choice but to pick.” Hisako-sensei walked while she stared at her stubborn students. They were still young but they were no fun, boring, strict and no sense of entertainment, just wasting the time and youth in studying to conquer the business world; as if they were going to do it by just hitting the books.

“What about you, young man?” She asked the young adult who was giving a look of ‘I don’t care. Get lost.’ towards the wall. “Asami Ryuichi, may you give us a little portion of your time?”

The whole class tensed; a sign of recognition. The name she just mentioned was not a common name to be called just like that. Even when he was still young, Asami Ryuichi was already making a name in their field and it was not surprising that most of the students gasped when they heard who it was. The name was well-known but not the person himself, but the mere mention of that name was more than enough to instill a palpable tension throughout the whole classroom. If a person who’s dealing with an Asami is not confident enough, that person would be swallowed easily by their intimidating presence. Knowing what he looked like now was not really a favor for them. Even when she was aware of this, Hisako still did it. She surely did want to see a shattered class.

Asami was amused by her current instructor. She knew _him_ yet she made her way and mentioned his name, defeating the purpose of staying low. Now, he could never have his peace in his new school.

“Now, Ryuichi-kun...” Hisako pulled Akihito to have him face the taller man. The pale blond was not that short but the overwhelming gap between their heights had turned him into one. He was looking up at him.

_Who was that again?_

“Akihito-kun will be your partner for the scene.” Hisako directed.

They were not glaring at each other yet the intense look they had was not ordinary. Akihito was studying him trying to remember where he heard the name while Asami who was looking down at him was not showing any reaction, just the calm facade, yet his eyes were showing a complete contrast from this dullness. He was amused as though the pale blonde was some endangered specie he had seen for the first time. He’s petite and innocent looking but Asami could see fire in him, definitely the kind of person he would want to _dominate._

Moments had passed and before Akihito himself realized it, the younger student was already staring too much that when Asami smirked, when he was noticed, Akihito panicked to the point of desiring to dig a deep hole in the tiled floor and bury himself there. His face was red due to embarrassment, because who wouldn’t?! There’s a man intelligently standing tall, with a great body build and a handsome face. His golden eyes were unique and it was the first time for Akihito to see such eye color, that’s why he couldn’t help it but stare at it.

“Shall we begin?” Hisako handed the scripts on her students who was evidently taking mutual interests in each other. _Perfect!_

“You caught the worst in me and yet you bring out the best...Wait! Hisako-sensei?! I can’t read this!” Akihito protested when he saw the whole thing. “What kind of scene are we exactly recreating?!” The pale blond was very vocal of his thoughts regarding the selection while the other one was nothing but being entertained. Asami was smiling at the paper on his hand, like it was a deal being under his favor.

“These are wedding vows!”

“Yes, they are.” Hisako just carelessly answered.

“And we are both guys? I think you need a woman for the bride part?”

“Do you see any woman here?” Akihito, without looking at the whole room, already knew that there wasn’t one. It was like he was a poor bunny trapped in a room full of wolves, including the professor who was the leader of the pack.

“We don’t even have any ring to use for this scene...”

“Oh! That, I can provide...” Said the old lady before going back to her table at the corner. Akihito watched her as she pulled something out of her bag, and he immediately regretted what he just said. The professor was holding a necklace with two rings as its pendant.

“Anything else, Akihito-kun? Do you need flowers?” She asked while giving the rings to the two students.

“That’s not the point, Sensei...” He argued once more but he stopped once the professor whispered something only the three of them could hear.

“One more word, my dear and I will tell your Dean where you were last night. I believe you already got a warning for staying late at night for your stakeouts.” Hisako watched Akihito as her words sink into him. She just loved bringing out the emotions her students tried to keep in. “Would you like that instead?”

Akihito shook his head hard, deciding not to rebut anymore.

“As for you...” She turned to Asami, who was enjoying Akihito’s reaction at that moment. “You don’t want to hear it either, right? Now, both of you deal with it.” She stepped back, giving space for the two men. “Proceed.”

“Argh...” The pale blond groaned but Asami just gave out a low chuckle, much to Akihito’s irritation. “How can you not say something about it?” The younger one asked as he pulled the older student’s hand, lifting it for the proper act of exchanging rings.

“Well, the way I see it, there’s no harm so why not just go with it.”

_Oh God! That voice!_

“How can you have everything?” Akihito said on a low voice, not wanting the other man to hear it.

“Hmmn?”

“Nothing...”

“Akihito-kun...” Their Sensei warned again.

“Okay okay!...Here it goes... Wait! By the way...shouldn’t the groom go first?” He asked, eliciting a small laugh from the man across him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Asami lifted Akihito’s hand, reenacting the scene they were told to do. Golden eyes pierced Akihito locking him up to his spot. The way the older student gazed at him was filled with expressions making the spin of his world stop; an incredible sensation that quickly came forward.

“I remember once how you told me that I will never catch you, yet here you are in front of me, becoming _mine._ You are not easy to deal with, sliding throughout my palms all the time, never wanted to be tied of strings you knew you couldn't snap. All these years whenever I pin you down, Akihito, you tried to escape yet at the end of the day, you’re always there for me, waiting, caring, and attending only me. I am a man known to be hard to please, but with just your presence I am contented, I feel complete. Despite of wealth and fame I am willingly offering, there's only one thing I know that would make you happy as I am...my name. Akihito, take this ring, as a sign of my loyalty and life and for eternity, as long as time may allow it, I will forever be yours." _And you’re mine._

Akihito was taken back. It was supposedly just a rehearsal, a practice for an incoming play, but the way the man let go of his words felt like they were in a proper ceremony. It was full of emotion, something he never expected from Asami to be conveyed, the pale blond had an impression of him not being swayed into such situations and yet, the feelings of the man were genuine and sincere. All of them were successfully delivered to him. _Only_ him.

“Akihito-kun, you’re turn.” Her soft voice snapped Akihito back to reality. He slowly turned his eyes to the old woman who became very emotional unexpectedly. She was clasping her own hands; her eyes were moist which was a sign of holding her tears back. Hisako-sensei showed it and made it feel like it was real, not a mere rehearsal, not an act. A real ceremony happening before her, witnessing two love birds becoming one.

“I...yeah..." Akihito inhaled deeply and gave a hard grip on Asami's hand. He needed support which could only given by the older guy standing in front of him. It took Asami by surprise but he didn't show it. He hid his emotions too well.

Akihito’s palms were sweaty. He was getting nervous over some words. He shouldn't be, he thought, because it was neither the words nor the audience, not even Hisako-sensei gave him this anxiety. It was the situation, their supposedly mock wedding vows were turned into real ones through the sentiment and seriousness of the man, Asami Ryuichi.

He then looked up and started saying his own vow.

“You caught the worst in me and yet, you bring out the best that no other person believed to be existing. I am a trouble magnet, a pain in the head, a real weight on somebody's shoulder. However, you never gave me up. Not even once. You chased me, hunted me, and pulled me out from the corners, out of my hideouts, out of my boundaries. No strings attached, I once said, yet I know now, finally, that that was not the entire truth. I was not afraid of being tied down, not in a lifetime especially if I’m being with you. I lost the confidence, _my_ confidence, that I may not be worthy of someone like you, afraid that I would pull you down with someone as ordinary as me. That's why I always run from you but you proved me wrong _every single day_ and that is why, I love you, Asami Ryuichi. Will you take this ring as a sign of my love and loyalty, that in many years to come, I'll be yours and be with you, be it in heaven or in the abyss of hell?”

With his trembling hands, Akihito pushed the ring into Asami's finger, not minding the whole class’ attention on his flimsy movements. It felt warm, but not physically. It was more of the emotion while he was ‘tying the knot’ with the man. When he was done, Hisako-sensei suddenly pulled them together into a tight bear hug which stunned the two students. Akihito could even feel his face burying into Asami’s chest; a gesture he would _never_ thought to produce a pinkish color in his cheeks. He was mortified right away when he realized that he nearly got carried away with Asami’s _oh-so-fucking-good_ smell. His whole body was now hot. The pale blond turned away immediately when the professor released them. _At last!_ Akihito thought. He was covering his face with his hands, which was his vain attempt of hiding his most undignified self from the whole class. Soft applauses were heard afterwards which gradually turned into loud ones. The stoic men from a while ago were clearly carried away into this unexpected tides of emotions brought by the unique and outstanding performance of their classmates. None of them had thought of the tiniest possibility that they would gain this extravagant experience during their major class.

 

Little did Akihito knew that Asami, his handsome ‘groom’ who captured him with his golden eyes, had his own devious plan of making the clueless blonde _exclusively_ his.

 

\---

 

The hall cheered, celebrating for the couple as the judge announced them, _finally_ , as husband and wife.

Despite the cringing thought that Akihito would be labeled as a wife to ‘somebody,’ he just let it slip for their special day. It might sound wrong for some people, but to be called by Asami Ryuichi's wife? It would never be wrong for him. He’s proud of it. Years of overtaking the obstacles together that came into their lives was something he would never be ashamed of. They were married now with the same vows they had rehearsed in the lecture hall, which was just an amusement for an old professor, for almost 10 years now. Maybe Hisako-sensei saw something between them, a chemistry suddenly clicked, and teased them a little bit just to spice up a boring class. But in all honestly, Akihito would be grateful towards the old woman in his lifetime, even when she was already gone for eternity. She might never be able to witness the fruits of her labors, but she would constantly be remembered by the couple. Because it was that fateful day that changed everything in them, from their usual dull just-let-things-be days into an everyday life that was worth waiting for.

 

\---

 


End file.
